1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable makeup brush, and more particularly, to an interchangeable makeup brush configured in a structure capable of being interchanged on a brush rod so as to allow a required brush to be attached and conveniently used when applying makeup.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a makeup brush is used to apply cosmetics in powder form, and is configured of a brush formed of a plurality of hairs, a brush tip for fixing the brush, and a brush rod fixing the brush tip and having a suitable length and thickness so as to be grasped by a user's hand.
In a makeup brush, the brush is fixed through the brush tip, and the brush tip is integrally formed with the brush rod so that manufacturing is made easy through one manufacturing process. However, when the brush hairs fall out or the brush is used for an extended period of time so that the hairs bend or become worn, the function of the brush is reduced, whereupon the entire makeup brush must be discarded. Thus, because usable portions cannot be reused, resources are wasted.
Also, because the brush, the brush tip, and the brush rod are integrally formed, different brushes must be used for performing different functions of makeup, which requires not only the brush, but also a makeup brush configured of not only the brush, but also the brush tip and the brush rod for the brush. Therefore, a user must possess a separate makeup brush suitable for the characteristics of cosmetics used, which imposes a financial burden.